


Even Miracles Take A Little Time

by PuddlemereUnited



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, Fluff, Jan and Rosé are sisters, Lagoona is their other sister but she studies in Paris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some Jankie if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Rosé doesn't want to go to the Masquerade this year because of her recent break-up, Jan is not having any of her self loathing and drags her out anyway. Rosé really should thank her sister in the end.OrA modern Cinderella Story.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	Even Miracles Take A Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here we fucking go; the teased Cinderella AU.  
> I am beyond grateful to [@veronicasanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders) and [@chaoticnachokitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNachoKitten) for helping me brainstorm and unravelling the mess that was the first draft! Also Veronica, thank you so much for all the hours you put up with me while I ranted about this fic, literally asking me the right questions so I could make the best fic possible out of this brain fart.  
> I also want to thank; Blayze, Puppy and MaxyFairy from the discord server for reading over the first chapter and answering my questions! Y'all deserve so much praise!  
> I hope y'all will enjoy this AU and leave me some comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated.  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr [@artificialpuddle](https://artificialpuddle.tumblr.com/) send me asks, questions, comments, anything!

“Rosie, look at how my dress flows if I make a turn,” Jan entered her sister’s room in excitement, holding two glasses of white wine. Rosé looked up at her from the comfy spot on her bed, still only half dressed. Jan’s face fell when she saw her. “You’re not dressed, yet?”

“Clearly,” Rosé grumbled, “Do we really have to go? I have this gut feeling he’s gonna show up.”

“Rosé, c’mon. A night out will do wonders for your mood and he’s not gonna to show up!” Jan tried to reassure her, setting the glasses down on Rosé’s bedside table. She sat down next to her sister, gently patting her on the back. “Plus, you gave his ticket to me.”

Rosé shrugged her shoulders. “I guess, you’re right.” Still not entirely convinced that her ex-boyfriend wouldn’t make a sudden appearance, the way she had ended things made her feel guilty.

“Here, I’ll zip you up,” Jan said, walking over to Rosé’s closet, carefully taking the dress from its hanger. Silently appreciating how soft the pink fabric felt between her fingers. Her sister desperately needed a night out; she had been moping after the break-up, this was nothing like Rosé.

Jan helped Rosé into her dress. Fortunately, they had already done their makeup, all that was left to do was put on their masks and they would be ready to go. “You look stunning, Rosie,” Jan said when her sister made a turn in front of her mirror. 

Rosé smiled a little, “I totally do,” she struck another pose in her mirror. “I look damn hot.” 

“Let’s toast to that!” Jan giggled, handing one of the glasses to Rosé, who took it gratefully from her and downed its contents in one go. Jan gave her a pointed look to which Rosé merely shrugged her shoulders and smirked a little. 

Rosé took another look at her mirror. She had done an excellent job on her makeup tonight, but she could also see how tired and puffy her eyes looked. The feeling in her stomach wasn’t gone either, she just felt not great. But maybe Jan was right and a night out would do her some good. 

***

“Jan, my mask is slipping, could you tighten it a little?” Rosé asked her sister when she got out of the Uber.

“Told you, more bobby-pins to keep the ribbons in place,” Jan reached for her purse, she had brought some extras. Jan pinned in the straps in Rosé’s hair. “Here you go, sometimes you gotta listen to me, Rosie.” 

Rosé gave her a playful shove, “Shut up.” She reached for her sister’s hand, gently tugging her along towards the entrance. 

The castle had always been one of Rosé’s favorite places to go out. Her inner princess would pretend she owned it. Even though nobody had owned the castle for a long period of time, it was an event space, used for the most exclusive, extravagant parties in town. It was magnificent and kept up in a state that radiated posh: the entrance had a row of torches and the most beautiful columns littered with magnificent bouquets of flowers. 

“Take a picture of me with the castle in the background, doll.” Jan handed Rosé her phone, posing in between the torches and flowers. Rosé pressed the button quite a few times before she was satisfied. She rummaged through her purse finding her own phone, before handing it to Jan. They switched places. Rosé struck a few semi professional poses, before pulling a few goofy faces.

“I bet those are the ones that will be posted on Insta?” grinnicked Jan when she handed Rosé her phone back. 

Rosé nodded in agreement and said, “Must stay on brand, poised and goofy, y’know.” She quickly scrolled through them all, deciding on a beautiful one where her smile seemed the most genuine, before posting it to her story. Tomorrow she would upload the rest. 

There was a small queue before the entrance, people were all dressed up nicely. Of course the men were mostly in tuxedos, but the women had gone all out. The woman in front of Rosé was wearing a ballgown that came directly out of the collection of Queen Victoria, probably. Rosé gave her sister a nudge and nodded in the direction of the woman. Jan mouthed a wow back to Rosé, she was right it was absolutely stunning. 

“Am I under-dressed?” Rosé whispered quietly to Jan, plucking at the tulle of her gown. Her gown had a simple white lace bodice with an old pink tulle skirt, the gown itself looked simple compared to the others she could quickly spot in front of her. 

“Stop that,” Jan slapped her hand, “You look amazing, especially when we hit the dance floor and you spin around in that tulle skirt.” 

“I should have gone with a bigger skirt.”

“No, it is perfect and it suits you,” Jan assured her, “Anybody with more than one braincell won’t be able to take their eyes off of you.”

The queue moved rather quickly and soon they were handing over their coats to the attendee. “I’ve been looking forward to the open bar all day.” Jan said as she took Rosé’s hand in hers and made a beeline for the main bar in the ballroom. 

“Surely, that’s the only reason, you wanted to come!” Rosé snickered. 

Even though the event had just started, the ballroom was already quite full. In true fashion of a masquerade, there was a small orchestra playing on the far end of the room. 

“Did you know this was gonna be classical music?” Jan asked Rosé. 

“Yes, it was clearly stated on the ticket, doofus,” Rosé laughed, “Tell me you didn’t forget how to dance properly!” 

“I didn’t!” Jan protested, “It’s just so stupid, all this etiquette and bowing to each other.” she complained. “I rather hear some nineties and flounce this dress across the dance floor while doing the macarena.”

“Put it in the suggestion box, maybe next time.” Rosé answered sarcastically. 

“Signature drink?” Jan asked her sister. Rosé nodded in agreement. While Jan was trying to get the attention of the bartender, Rosé let her eyes wander around the room. The setting was similar to last year’s masquerade. The walls were decorated with drapings, colored a creamy white. The chandeliers radiated a soft golden light. The place seemed magical. Rosé felt happy she had decided to come, but the nagging feeling wasn’t completely gone yet. 

“One pink champagne.” Jan returned with a glass of champagne and a white wine for herself. 

“Thanks!” 

“Did you spot some potential dance partners yet?” Jan asked curiously, letting her own eyes wander between the guests. 

“No, let’s just stick together.”

“How-” Jan got cut short by someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and faced the brunette woman that had wanted her attention. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” the woman started. Rosé looked at her funny, if she was sorry for interrupting why did she do it? “Would you like to dance with me?” The woman asked Jan. 

Rosé caught Jan’s eye, giving her a silent mocking look. “I’ll manage,” she said to reassure her sister. She turned on her heels, leaving the two of them alone and walked in the direction of the entrance, seeing if someone she knew would come in. “So much for our night out together, _”_ she grumbled under her breath. 

Rosé was halted by a gentle hand wrapping around her arm. She turned around warily, to face the stranger that had laid a hand on her. She came face to face with a gorgeous young woman, who wore a light blue dress littered with flowers on the bodice and a mask that complimented the dress. She had dark brown curls surrounding her face and the deepest chocolate brown eyes Rosé ever had the privilege of staring into. She was absolutely beautiful. 

“You must have fallen from heaven, because you look like an angel.” The woman spoke with a soft yet clear voice, she tried to sound earnest but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. Rosé felt a blush creep up, but quickly realized that the woman wouldn't be able to see it, because of her own mask covering her cheeks. 

“That’s so dorky, but thanks I guess,” mumbled Rosé, clearly taken aback by the sudden approach and the sheer beauty of the woman. 

“Would you like to waltz with me?” The woman asked her, a notable tone of hope in her voice. 

“I would love to!” Rosé answered with a big smile. _Please, let her be good at enduring pain, if I accidentally step on those toes._ She thought to herself. “I warn you, though. I haven’t waltzed since last year’s ball.” 

“Don’t worry, I have some dance experience,” the brunette smiled widely. “I’ll take the lead, ma’am.” Rosé chuckled at her choice of words, feeling slightly flattered by the poshness of the whole ordeal, as the woman bowed to her, holding out a well manicured hand. Rosé took it in hers and let herself be led onto the dance floor. 

***

As Rosé was being held by the woman and led across the dance floor with ease. The closeness of their bodies overwhelmed her. Butterflies spreading their wings in her stomach. They were such great dance partners that they could stare into each other's eyes the whole time, without bumping into anyone or anything. The woman had a relaxed smile on her lips and Rosé decided to compliment her. 

“You have the most beautiful smile.” Her voice trembled a little, nerves taking over. The woman smiled even wider. 

“Do I make you nervous?” The woman asked sincerely after she pulled Rosé close. “You seem a little flustered.” She let her voice drop to a lower volume making it sound even more sultry than it was probably intended. The closeness of the woman did indeed make her a little flustered. She had only waltzed with men before, but this was so much more exciting and exhilarating at the same time. 

“Yes, you do,” Rosé decided to answer honestly. “That opening line, the dancing. Add that to the fact, that you look absolutely stunning and also are a great leader!” her words gushed out of her mouth like a waterfall. 

The woman let out a soft chuckle, it made every sensory point in Rosé’s body tingle. _Fuck._ The butterflies in her stomach were flying in a real frenzy. 

“Thanks for the compliments.” The woman even had the audacity to wink behind her mask. Rosé took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She desperately needed to focus on something else for a while, this was getting too intense. 

“Should we grab a drink?” Rosé suggested. The woman nodded her head. “What’s your name, if I may ask?” Only now noticing she had danced with a complete stranger without even asking her name. 

“Call me, Dee.” The woman said with a hint of amusement in her voice. “We’re at a masquerade, let's keep some of the mystery alive until the end of the night.” With a big wink. 

“Mysterious,” chuckled Rosé. “I like it. Call me Peach then, please.” 

“How very on brand,” Dee laughed as she led Rosé to the bar area. “I would never have guessed you would come up with something pink related.” She halted Rosé and held a hand before her so she couldn’t walk any further. “Don’t get me wrong, I really love this pink fantasy, the hair, the dress, the nails, everything.” 

Rosé was sure she would be beet red by now, instead of a lovely shade of pink, that’s how hot she felt underneath her mask. Dee sure knew how to flirt. 

“Plus, you know how to dance, here I thought I could impress you with my skills, but I am not sure who impressed whom more.” Dee continued. 

_She’s openly flirting with you, a woman is interested in you. Quick say something witty._ Rosé’s inner voice spoke up. “So, you’re trying to impress me?” _Yes, Rosé! Bold choice. Now nail it._ “Have you ever looked at yourself? No need for all these skills, the eyes are enough.” 

Dee’s smile quickly turned bashful and Rosé complimented herself. _Nailed it!_

“Thank you,” Dee replied, “What’d you like to drink?” she asked quickly.

“Pink Champagne, please.” 

“You’re fully committed to the brand, I see.” Dee grinned and let go of Rosé’s hand. She turned her attention to the bartender that was drying some glasses nearby. 

Rosé couldn’t help herself but she couldn't keep her eyes off Dee. _ <i>Stop staring, idiot.</i> _She turned herself around. Peeking into the crowd to see if she could see Jan and her dance partner. The ballroom was too crowded to get a good look. She thought she caught a glimpse of a deep purple dress, but it quickly disappeared again. Until she got tapped on her shoulder by Dee and directed her attention back to her again. 

“Not to be nosy, but who was that woman that offered you your first drink?” asked Dee, an uncertain look in her eyes. Rosé chuckled at her statement. 

“You’re definitely nosy and that was my sister, she dragged me out here tonight, then abandoned me the first chance she got.”

“Touché,” Dee smiled widely, “I’m glad she did though, I would’ve almost thought you were unavailable. I wouldn’t have dared to steal you from her.”

“You totally should have swooped in,” Rosé exclaimed excited, “I could have finally given her a taste of her own medicine!” _Let’s be glad she did abandon me tonight, then._ Rosé thought to herself. “She often does this, whenever we go out together, she hits up a woman and leaves me to fend for myself.”

“Sisterly love,” chuckled Dee, “I’ll be your knight in shining armor tonight. No fending for yourself.”

Rosé blushed furiously again, “C’mon, I want to show you something!” She grabbed Dee’s free hand, carefully not to make a mess with her champagne. 

“Where are we going?” Dee asked bemused. 

“The balcony, it has this wonderful view over the gardens,” Rosé excitedly told her, “I swear it’s my favorite spot!”

***

“You didn’t lie.” Dee said when they were standing at the balustrade overlooking the garden. 

It was a full moon tonight and the sky was clear. The lights around the garden had been lit, in true fashion of the ball. Sadly during the Masquerades the area was closed off. 

“I’d never lie.” Rosé said with a smirk of victory. Dee looked at her, a smile rested on her lips, as she took Rosé’s hand in hers. The scenery in front of them looked nothing short of a fairytale. Rosé had admired this view many times before, but somehow this felt like the first time all over again, simply due to the gorgeous woman holding her hand. 

“Could we go there please?” Dee asked her, excitement and adoration clear in her voice. 

“Fat chance, they’re closed off during events.” Rosé answered, she had tried this the first night she had been here, but had been quickly escorted back by a guard waiting at the garden entrance. 

“C’mon, we could take the best pictures down there!”

“No, thank you, they’d blacklist you immediately if they caught us,” Rosé answered sadly, “I come here too often; I would like to keep doing that.”

“Aww, Princess Peach.” Dee teased her, she smirked with a mischievous glint in her deep brown eyes. “I happen to live my life a bit more dangerously.” She added with a chuckle and gestured to the corridor that had a sign ‘Gardens’ next to it. 

“Nope, not coming.” Rosé stood her ground. She liked the challenging tone in Dee’s voice and normally she would take on every challenge that someone offered her but not this time. 

“I guess you’re not up to a little adrenaline then,” Dee said, letting go of her hand, “I’ll see you back inside.” She turned on her heels and walked straight down the corridor, then peeked over her shoulder to see if Rosé followed her. It was merely dare. 

Something inside of Rosé snapped. _Hell you’ve broken up with your boyfriend of two years, for just a feeling… Now you have a chance to explore said feeling and you’re chickening out?_ She let out a soft chuckle at the sarcastic remark. 

“Dee, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave some kudos or comments. They fuel my self esteem! ;)  
> Or come over to Tumblr and yell at me; [@artificialpuddle](https://artificialpuddle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
